tale as old as time
by rubyswerewolfs
Summary: My collection of Captain Swan drabbles. AU or not. I accept requests!


**_hush hush little baby don't say a word_**

**_rated: K_**

**_summary: emma is nine months pregnant of killian's first child, and his little love just won't let her mother get some sleep_**

* * *

It was late at night and Emma had not slept at all the entire night. She wrapped an arm around her bump as the baby continue to kick inside her again and again. _"Damn, this one has the energy..."_ she though to herself with a grumble. Beside her, Killian slept softly, his arm over her waist as it always was, and unaware of the fact that she was still awake. It was her ninth month of pregnancy, and she was extremely uncomfortable and ready to kill someone.

Emma groaned. That idiot was absolutely _not_ going to sleep through her misery! She turned in bed to face her husband, her bump and it's extra weight making it harder and slower for her to do so. She jabbed Killian in the shoulder, waking him up, and began to snap at him angrily.

"Tell your baby to stop kicking so I can get some sleep!" Killian looked disorientated for a few second before realising what had woken him up. He chuckled, causing Emma to frown and get even angrier. "This isn't funny Killian, I'm exhausted!"

"Well, sleepless night are indeed supposed to only come after the baby is born." He agrees, kissing her forehead and placing his head on her belly, starting to draw invisible circles on it with his finger. She rolled her eyes and repeated her point, and Killian smiled softly at her. "I'll see what I can do."

"You better do, I feel like I haven't slept in ages." She told him in an irritated voice, while she watched her true love lower his head so he was on eye level to her giant bump. Emma turned onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow then, so she could get a glimpse of what his cunning plan to get their unborn child to sleep was. The baby inside of her continued to squirm and kick as her father moved his hands on top of his wife's bump, it's little feet automatically moving to where his hand was.

"Little love, you need to calm down and sleep otherwise your mother will be grumpy all day tomorrow, and won't let daddy give her all the multiple orgasms he intends on giving her whilst she's all horny and sensitive." Emma rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her lips as she smacked him right in his right arm. He complained at that and smirked at her. The baby continued to kick nonstop though, and he sighed. Usually, his hands caressing Emma's stomach always made the baby go to sleep, but apparently not even that was going to make his daughter sleep today. He thought about the books about pregnancy his wife had read, and remembered something that she had mentioned and that supposedly worked on getting babies down. The tip was for kids that had been already born, but he saw no reason why it wouldn't work now.

Positioning himself so he was a little more comfortable, he started to sing one of the only lullabies he knew by heart, remembering the times when his mother used to sing it to him before he went to bed, or when storms were too loud and scary that he couldn't go to sleep. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." Emma smiled at the sound of her husband singing, his voice coming out softly and low, and she moved so her head was on the pillow and her hand was tucked underneath her cheeks, yawning and closing her eyes, but still able to listen to every word Killian left out of his mouth. She absolutely loved it when he sang. "...And if that diamond ring turn brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, papa's gonna buy you a billy goat... " He continued with a smile, his hand still rubbing soothing circles into Emma's belly, her vest up to reveal her milky skin. "... And if that billy goat don't pull, papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, papa's gonna to buy you and horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

The baby's movements were slowing, but they were erratic now and the kicks were just as swift, so he sang two other lullabies, hoping that that would finally put his loves to sleep.

When he finally finished the third song, his eyes already betraying him and his yawns coming repeatedly, he noticed the baby had stopped kicking for a few minutes, and Emma was out cold, having drifted off to the sound of Killian's soft voice. He kissed his lips into his wife's bump and wished his little love goodnight, as he crawled back up to the pillows, and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep with a triumphant smile on his face


End file.
